Beyond The Darkness
by glamergal234
Summary: A girl is left alone with no one to protect her. She is doomed until she meets a young boy who wears a velvet and slightly stained mask that covers half of his face.


Drip.

Drop.

Drip.

Drop.

A light shower and then dead silence. An infant voice, echoing throughout the lifeless && dull paths that are made with the help of towering skyscrapers.

"G-g-gran...grandma..." a young girl mourns for a lifeless, pale, and above all- cold body that has been mangled, thrashed, and ripped to shreads by a heartless beast who has shown no mercy. A high pitched scream fills the air as it pierces the very core of her ears. The young girls crystal pools of ebony widen and she freezes, as if her entire body had completely halted. The girl is now covered with blood && filled with fear. She grips ahold of the dead corpse's ragged clothes and begins to close her eyes and cry with what seems to be a never ending flow of tears. Glowing yellow orbs fill the streets and whisper ever so softly into the abandoned girls ears.

"Come with us..."

A tune fills the gullible child's head. She covers her ears and shakes her head back and forth in a violent manner. Her screams shatter the dead silence. She stops and her eyes open. The crystal pools of ebony are no more and are replaced with yellow shards that shame those of the streets. She gets up without hesitation and walks towards the army of yellow eyes. The shadows whisper only words that she can hear, thousands of those words enter her mind, all at once. An unexpected young boy dashes in and slices three of the beasts with an ice cold, sharp, silver, and diamond encrusted blade, killing all three in a single blow. Horrid screams of the million other beasts, showed hideous teeth and claws, darting at the boy with full charge and force. The girls crystal eyes return, only to see a glimpse of the boys face looking towards her, before falling out cold on the filthy and gritty asphalt.

The aroma gave off a warm and settle fragrance, inviting and homey. The girls eyes slowly opened and took a deep, but settle, yawn.

"Have a nice nap?" a mildly deep voice asked. The little girl gasped with fear, curled up against the grainy wall, and covered her face halfway with the soft and plush covers, looking around the modern room to see who was responsible for asking the sudden and blurted question. No one was to be seen, not a breathing or living creature in the room.

"W-who said that...?" the little girl said, hesitantly. No answer. The girl waited a few seconds and decided to ask again, but with more confidence.

"Who said that?" she asked again, louder.

"I did." a voice said from another room, faint heavy footsteps gradually becoming louder with each passing second.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

THUMP.

THUMP.

THUMP!

The girl became nervous, hiding her face a little more with each passing thump, depriving herself from vision. As the noise came closer, the girl closed her eyes, tighter and tighter, and grasped onto the cotton so tight that her knuckled were like snow. The thumping suddenly stopped, as if vanishing from thin air. The girl opened her eyes and saw a figure of a boy that looked no more than a few years older than she. She screamed and hid under the heavy quilt-like covers.

"So, you're the one that those things were after... hard to believe that they'd choose a little girl over a strong guy like me." The boy joked, cocky and amusingly. "Whats you're name shorty?" the boy interestingly asked. The girl, still a little startled, took her head from under the covers.

"My name is Kairi, sir..." Kairi said with a soft and delicate voice.

"Sir? Haha, no need to call me sir, just call me Tokku." the masked boy said with a warm smile under his slightly bloodstained, worn, velvet, and cowboy-like mask. Kairi's worried look, turned to a cheerful smile and she giggled.

"Okay then, Tokku!" Kairi said with glee, never given the chance to have actually called someone by their first name.

"How did you end up alone, Kairi?" Tokku asked curiously.

"Well, me and my grandma were looking for a place to sleep a-"

"What do you mean by 'looking for a place to sleep'? You mean you're homeless?" Tokku blurted, leaning closer.

"Yeah..." Kairi said with disappointment, her glowing and radiant smile had turned to a gloomy and depressed frown. "My mommy and daddy left me when I was little and I started to live with my grandma. My grandma ran out of munny and we had to live on the street, staying at nice peoples houses once in a while. My grandma was the last of my family..."

"What happened to your grandma?" Tokku asked, wanting to know even more.

"She...died..." Kairi paused and gulped, "We were looking for a nice home to sleep in for a while and a big monster came near us. My grandma got... hurt really bad..." her eyes started to water.

"Kairi, are you okay? You don't have to speak anymore if you don't want to." Tokku asked, concerned for the girl.

"...My grandma used some kind of li-ight... a-and the monster went away. M-my grandma said to 'stay strong' fo-r her and that 'the light would always protect me'... rig-ght before she..." Kairi stopped, trying to hold back the tears. Moments later, the tears trickled down her face like a waterfall, streaming immensely, as if it would go on forever, throughout eternity.

"Kairi, im really sorry to hear that." Tokku said leaning over to comfort her. Kairi backed away in an instant.

"I-if only I was strong enough... My g-...grandma would still be alive...!" Kairi said, fists clenched, voice cracking.

"Kai-"

"DON'T YOU GET IT? I'M THE REASON THAT MY GRANDMA IS NO LONGER ALIVE! I'M THe reason...why my grandma is... dead..." Kairi said, no longer able to control it, breaking out in tears and letting it all out, falling to her knees. Tokku quickly lunged towards her and held her tightly in his arms.

"Everythings going to be okay. It wasn't your fault." Tokku said with assurance.

"Do you reall-"

CRASH!

Tokku leaped to the wooden floor, Kairi under him. A beast-like creature smashed through the glass, shattering the fragile material to pieces, and glared it's ugly fangs. It was sniffing, sensing, looking for something with its keen sense of smell, determined to find it.

"Give us the girl" The evil beast said with a demonic and hideous voice that no one would ever dream to hear.

"RUN KAIRI!" Tokku shouted, taking his blade out, urging Kairi to do as told. "If you want her, come and get her."

"Hahaha! Puny human! You think that you can beat an all powerful beast like myself? You're wasting your time, and mine." The beast said, mocking and encouraging Tokku to give up.

"Just try me." Tokku said with a sharp eye, daring and unmoved by the beasts threat.

"Those will be the last words you ever say, fool!" The beast now angry, dashed towards Tokku with leaping legs of furry and jaws of death, roaring his mighty and powerful roar as he did. Tokku ran as fast as his legs could move and the brawl was on. Kairi froze in fear, unable to move and knew not what to do. Her mind was blank and her legs were like noodles.

"KAIRI! RUN!" Tokku shouted, loosing focus. The beast flung Tokku's sword from his grasp. Tokku ran to put his only hope of winning back into the palms of his hands. A mere misstep and Tokku found himself tripping and falling to a painful and ugly landing.

"Time to die twerp!" The beast said, chuckling. It ran with full force as it charged twords Tokku. Tokku painfully tried to stumble towards his sword, barely in his reach. The monster leaped and aimed straight for Tokku. The beast widened it's mouth and got ready to chomp, mouth filled with fangs and fangs as sharp as daggers. The beast was 5 feet away, 4 feet away, 3 feet away-

"TOKKU!" Kairi shouted in fright, running towards him. "NOOOOO!" a girl about 15 shouted, as she darted from a lying down position to a sitting position. She was in a pink room, filled with a variety of stuffed animals. The windows were open and the flaring sun was just beginning to peek through the milky white clouds. "Huh? I'm in my own room...?" She said, curiously to herself. She made a puzzled face and scratched her head. "What a nightmare..." relieved, wiping the sweat from her forehead."But it seemed so...real.."

"Kairi! Come on down sweetheart! It's time for breakfast! You're going to be late for school!" Kairi's mother shouted as a faint sound that sizzled arose. Kairi closed her eyes and took a deep breath in.

"Ah, pancakes!" She said, smiling and dashed down the stairs.


End file.
